Netherlandsball
Netherlandsball, aka Dutchball, is a Western European countryball. His clay is bordered by Germany's and Belgium's. Marijuana is heavily decriminalized, with people being allowed to buy up to five grams in coffeshops. People are even able to grow up to five plants in the privacy of their own home. Netherlandsball also legalises abortion, prostitution and euthanasia. Netherlands should not be confused with Holland. History Netherlandsball is the son of Spainball, and he was born in the 1500s. He was taken away by his half brother Austriaball but got his independence in 1678 after fighting a war with him, helped by his aunt Franceball, and changed his name from the long Austrian Netherlandsball to Dutch Republicball. Around this time, he developed interests such as navigation, trade, and colonising, as seen by his sons Dutch East Indiesball (now known as Indonesiaball) and Surinameball. His clay was anschlussed by Franceball, in 1795/6, and when she left in 1814, he changed his name to United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball, still unaware of his sons with Franceball Belgiumball and Luxembourgball, later delivered and raised by UKball. In the Great War, Netherlandsball chose to remain neutral as his neighbours Reichtangle and UKball fought over his estranged son Belgiumball's clay, but was beaten by Nazi Germanyball in 1940, and his clay was anschlussed for four years, along with all the Jewcubes he had sheltered from Nazi Germanyball. After his distant cousin Canadaball liberated him, he reluctantly gave his sons Indonesiaball independence in 1948, and Surinameball in 1975. He joined the EU, his cousin in 1957 as a founding member, and now spends his days smoking weed with his smoking buddies Jamaicaball and Uruguayball, and building dams. He is also a founding member of NATOball in 1949. Personality Netherlandsball is usually stoned. Most of the time he can be found smoking weed with Jamaicaball and Uruguayball. In the tiny bit of time that he's not high, he's friendly to most countries. He actually has a lot of money for a stoner, and is a very good swimmer since most of the time his clay is underwater. The best friend of Netherlandsball is Canadaball. Canadaball freed Netherlandsball in the Second World War. He is very good at building dams to protect his clay from flooding. 1 Day he doesn't smoke sunday, then he has to build dams!!! Relationships * Belgiumball and Luxembourgball - Estranged sons: meh. * Franceball - Former lover: The less said, the better * Indonesiaball - My unappreciative and very rebellious son. Also gib satay and student! * Surinameball - He's a good lad. My favourite son! * South Africaball - Son who speaks weird Dutch. *Netherlands Antillesball - caribic son ** Curacaoball - Who? Oh, him. He's good, I guess? * Sealandball - Yuo will never be recognized, you irrelevant little shit country. * Spainball - Estranged father. Defeated me in 2010 FIFA World Cup, got my beautifull revenge in 2014 FIFA World Cup by 5-1! * Jamaicaball - Smoking buddy. * Austriaball - Estranged half-brother. Less said the better. (Stupid aryan trying to anschluss me...) * Canadaball - Pretty nice guy. Let me hang out at his place for a while when Naziball kicked me out. He managed to "talk" him back into letting me go home. I send flowers every year to thank him. * Germanyball - Kinda weird relation: When it isn't anschluss time, he is one of my best friends. But when it is, he is one of my biggest fears. * UKball - Used to be my worst enemy, now he is fine. * USAball - My son who was stolen from me by UKball Ik zal terug komen!!! I'm friends with a few of his children. * Sea - IS OF WORST ENEMY!!! DEFEATED IN 1953! HAHAHA!!!!! REMOVE SEA LEVEL RISES FROM THE PREMISES!!! Provinceballs * North Hollandball - He's alright and the main reason why I am always stoned. He also produces cheese. * South Hollandball - He's different then North Hollandball and has the biggest harbour of Europe. * Drentheball - A lot of dolmens. A lot of people don't even know people live here. * Flevolandball - All of his clay is under the water. * Frieslandball - Farmer, cows, speaks Frisian. * Gelderlandball - His name sounds like money in Dutch. He has a lot of woods, motorcrosses, bike lanes and farmers. * Groningenball - More farmers and cows and has a lot of gas. Don't say he is a Frisian. He also has some communists. * Limburgball - Has the only mountain in the country. He is almost Belgian. * North Brabantball - forests, pubs and villages, celebrates a lot of carnival. He is like Limburgball almost Belgian. * Overijsselball - Farmers and streams. * Utrechtball - Smallest province by area. * Zeelandball - The sea nearly killed him in 1953 and will drown as first. Gallery The Fiberboard.png Hollandball+is+best+ball+ 2314348b02809ec25e81f316b047cc46.png YRCjSPK.png Hollandball.png Netherlandsball and Bangladeshball.png|Netherlandsball of making fun of Bangladeshball Screen_Shot_2014-03-10_at_1.27.09_AM.png Suprise anslush.png SDGi7dg32dh7q8.png 0RSm19f.png Invasions.png Dutch Family Tree.png South Africa can into Donut.png Immigration Physics.png Dutchy Citty.png zq9qpnk.jpg ABMf9ns.png rcelpaI.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg dTVCVVd.png Bsgddhd.png 'gqxr9g0.png OoJcMmd.png Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png 1yUy0Ii.png 'aUKASy4.png 4zzwWQK.png TYCRAOn.png 'a1EPHpM.png 3aUStp5.png 'm0CR404.png Pakjesavond.png 'ycmJzir.png FO85LzY.png YXlC2Mk.png VoNkUek.png HugBVAZ.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'rcRHrHv.png CAJIl2w.png G3lhIR1.png qPnP5J8.png njUKIYd.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png es:Países Bajosball nl:Nederlandbal ru:Нидерланды Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Party Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Modern Countryball Category:Protestant Category:Anschluss Category:Weed Category:Dutch speaking countryball Category:Danish Vikings Category:Dutch Speaking Countryball Category:Vikings Category:Euro € Category:Homosex Lover Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Netherlands Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Netherlandsball Category:Atheist Category:WeedCounties Category:Three lines Category:Drugs Category:Christian Category:Kebab Category:OSCE Category:Anti-Communism Category:Independent Category:High Category:Red Eyes Category:Stoner Category:Low countries Category:Smoke Weed Everyday